


peeling a poem

by ctrlaltcookie



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctrlaltcookie/pseuds/ctrlaltcookie
Summary: what it feels like to write a poem
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	peeling a poem

writing a poem  
is like peeling a sticker  
off of a book

you never know  
quite how much  
you'll get

you could peel it all  
in one skilled stroke  
an exquisite pleasure  
a well timed joke  
a belly laugh of surprise  
a gleam in your eyes  
or it could give rise  
to a halting

torment

where  
you get  
fragments

just

these  
chunks  
bits

an outline  
a suggestion  
a skeleton  
an edge of an idea  
a glimpse of thought  
almost caught  
and just as you jot  
it down

it's gone

gossamer  
a thread in the wind  
leaving you stunned

picking

at the scattered remains


End file.
